Arisu Yukiko
Arisu Yukiko is a first-year student attending Akademi High. Appearance Arisu has bright white hair that seems to glow, and grey eyes. She has eerily pale skin, and a bust size of 2. She wears short white socks and a dark blue seifuku. And glasses. She seems to always be smiling. Backstory Arisu had a pleasant upbringing. She was born in a hospital in Sisuta Town, and stayed there all her life. She had many pets growing up, from her cat Kuroko when she was five to her latest and last pet, Meiko, when she was 14. Her parents have stated that it is their last pet. However, Arisu secretly has a sparrow that she has befriended. It flies to her whenever it can. Arisu transferred to Akademi a few days after school started, but before the events of the game. She was mostly unnoticed at first, but soon gained a negative reputation due to the way she looked and, sometimes, acted. Arisu doesn't mind this. Personality Arisu has the apathetic persona. She won't really react to anything. Contrary to popular belief, there's nothing wrong with her. She just really likes creeping people out. She also enjoys being alone, as it gives her more time to think. She always has to have the most original and/or creative idea out of the class she's in. Otherwise, she'll feel useless. She has trained herself to not react to anything. She accepts death and the like as a natural part of life, and doesn't get upset over it. She is scared of not being perfect, but doesn't realize it. She is aromantic and asexual, just dragging her down further into the rabbit hole of low reputations. She will occasionally ask weird questions, such as "How do you perceive color?" 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. '''Arisu Yukiko. * '''When is your birthday? January 10 * Your blood type? '''AB * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''I am truly sorry, but * that information is private. * '''Tell us about your family composition. My mother, my father, and my many, many pets. * What's your occupation? 'I work as a waitress on my days off. * '''Your favourite food? '''My favorite food would be rice dishes. They are simple, traditional, and can be molded into many shapes, such as a cube. * '''Favourite animal? '''My favorite animal would have to be the caracal, because of the fluff tuft on both of it's ears. * '''Favourite subject? '''My favorite subject would be psychology. * '''Dislike subject? '''My least favorite subject would be language. * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '''No, there is not. * '''Do you enjoy school? '''It's fine, but I feel indifferent. * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''No, none feel right, except for maybe the Occult Club, but they focus on satanic rituals rather than paranormal investigation. * '''What's your motto? '"Don't die." * '''Your special skill? '''I know just what to say. * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''I do not have any treasures. * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Average. * '''Your forte? Have I not already answered this question? It's my special skill. * Your shortcomings? '''I can be nihilistic. * '''Places in your memories? '''Plenty. * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Kool-Aid. * '''How good can you swim? '''I can swim underwater adequately. * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''11 minutes and 59 seconds. * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''I do not have an obsession, but I do like sculpting rice balls into rice cubes and rice pyramids, and the like. * '''Disliked food? '''I do not have any. * '''Anything you want most currently? To have a good life. * Afraid of heights? '''No, I am not. * '''Dislike thunder? '''No, I find it very calming. * '''Rainy or sunny? I prefer snow over all, but out of the choices, I prefer rainy weather. * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''I use a mechanical pencil in my school. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''I usually skip breakfast, because eating that early in the morning makes me feel nauseous. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''Yes, paranormal investigation is interesting. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? No, but I would like to learn to play the mandolin or the theremin. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? I am the indoor type. * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''I do not have any siblings. * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Yes, I do, and so do most other people in the school. * '''How long is your commute to school? '''About thirty minutes and twelve seconds on average. * '''Do you have more friends than most? '''I believe I have less friends than most. * '''Your favourite sports? I find rolling after a wheel of cheese to be rather comical. * How good can you cook? 'I can cook well. Not well enough to impress a gourmet, but I think that I could pass for edible. * '''Favourite colours? '''White and light grey. * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Forced...you get the gist. * '''How tall are you? '''Six feet tall, exactly. * '''Shoe size? '''That is none of your business. * '''Your dreams? '''I usually have nightmares. * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''To provide a good income as a surgeon. * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''No, in fact, bitter coffee is one of my favorite drinks. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '... * '''Bed time? '''I stay up very late. I never feel tired, even when I get only three hours of sleep. * '''Wake up time? '''Four thirty. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''I prefer the security of a futon. I never got over the possibility of an Eldritch abomination dragging me down the the darkest pits of wherever. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Yes. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Avoid any and all fattening foods. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''I have a preference for chilled soba. * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''I am actually ambidextrous. * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I have achieved a scholarship. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''My dog, Meiko, has broken a leg. It had to be amputated, and now she can only walk with a limp. I fear that her life is coming to a close, but I would not like to think about the possibility right now. * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''As ashamed that I am to say this, I have no idea. I never pay attention. * '''What's your favourite flower? '''My favorite flower is the salix artica. * '''What's your favourite saying? It would logically be my motto. * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? 'I do not particularly find four-kanji phrases to be interesting, therefore, I do not have one. * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Screaming bugs inside of our ears. * '''And summer? '''The unbearable heat. * '''What about fall? '''The start of a colorless season. * '''And then the winter? '''The cold, the snow, and my obligatory trip across the country to some remote location. * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''I would travel to the end of the world. * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''I prefer short stories more than manga. * '''What's your allowance? '''I refuse to take any allowance from my parents for the chores that I do. * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '"What's up with her?" * '''What are your hobbies? '''I like sculpting rice balls, and sometimes dying them. That's my only hobby that I do consistently. * '''Tell us your weight. I do not feel comfortable giving out that information. * What are you capable of? '''I am capable of getting good grades. * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''I wear a long, white nightgown. * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''No, they don't like me. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''I would kill myself early. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''School. * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My bag. * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Either is fine, in my opinion. * '''How do you commute to school? '''I walk to school, sometimes I run if I'm late, and I'll take a bike if I feel like there will be impending danger. * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''I create an entire universe in my head. * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''I brush my teeth while taking a shower-saves time! * '''Where are you living right now? '''I live in a house. * '''What kind of place is it? '''You don't need to know any more. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''I went to an aquarium and saw a seahorse give birth. * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''I witnessed my pet cat, Neko, get put down due to a tumor. * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Yes, they provide a great thrill. * '''How's your eyesight? '''I have a very strong prescription and bifocals. So, it would be safe to assume that I should just get new eyes. * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''I like any winter holidays. * '''What job do you have in school? I help during cleaning time. * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''I often lie in bed and think about things; it doesn't matter what. Just...things. * '''How long do you study every day? '''10 minutes per subject. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''I give myself advice, and anyone who comes seeking it. * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''I relax and meditate. * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''I would wish to be an "Adorabilis" octopus. What kind of name is that?! * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''No, however, that seems to really only apply to me. * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''The school doesn't provide meals. I bring my own lunch. * '''How many friends do you have? '''I have no friends. It is a shame, really... * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''Only if I feel that there will be something wrong with my usual path. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''I don't watch much television, only the occasional news stories. * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It was...interesting. Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Apathetic Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic Category:OCs Category:Female Category:First Years Category:Classroom 1-2